Conventionally, in case of painting or bonding a composite material, such as GFRP (glass fiber reinforced plastics) or CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastics), which is used as a material of aircraft parts or the like, blast treatment as pretreatment is performed for the surface of the composite material.
In particular, an aircraft part, such as a panel, has a meter order in size and very large. Therefore, blast treatment by the conventional blast treatment device having a multijoint arm requires to prepare a very long and large scale arm.
Thus, a blast treatment device which can move a position of a nozzle, for injecting media of blast treatment, relative to a workpiece by a slide mechanism has been devised so that the blast treatment of a workpiece having a large size or a complicated form can be performed flexibly (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-215826).
An object of the present invention is to provide a blast treatment device and a blast treatment method which can perform blast treatment under more satisfactory conditions.